White Box
by kaneshon
Summary: Putih. Cahaya putih. Kotak putih. / Antara lelaki bermisteri dan si gadis yang berteka-teki. / 'Hinata.' / Benar-benar tak ada siapapun disana. / SasuHina / Ch.2 Up! plus Intermezzo.
1. Abu-abu

Cahaya yang berpendar kelewat terang terasa menyilaukan. Pemuda tersebut sedikit berjengit dan refleks menutup matanya. Kegelapan total sebelum ini benar-benar telah membiasakan matanya terhadap ketiadaan cahaya. Sepertinya ia gagal. Lama ia terdiam dalam posisi itu, beberapa saat kemudian ia merogoh tas ransel yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil yang berada disebelahnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menahan terangnya cahaya menyilaukan ini.

Pas. Matanya aman sekarang, ia menatap sekeliling dan melihat dirinya sendiri. Kemeja longgar putihnya mulai kehilangan warna asli, begitupun dengan _jeans_ biru gelap yang dipakainya. Pemuda tersebut meraba beberapa bagian tubuh yang tak bisa dilihat langsung oleh matanya.

"Bagaimanapun, ini tempatmu, Sasuke."

Puas merasakan keadaan tubuhnya bagaimana, Sasuke menatap sebelah pergelangan tangannya yang terasa nyeri. Lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan bernuansa putih tanpa ada segores warna lain yang mengganggu. Indah. Namun mengerikan.

Ia mendengus, dan memejamkan matanya pelan.

"Sekali lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ __ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Sci-Fi / little bit Supernatural.**_

 _ **Rate : K-T**_

 _ **Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi-maksim dialog,**_ _ **klise,**_ _ **EyD mungkin tidak baku, dll.**_

 _ **btw Hinata nggak gagap :p**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **Ino Yamanaka**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **White Box**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Konoha Gakuen. Kelas 2-3**

"Hinata-chaan!"

Seseorang berambut mencolok meneriakkan namanya dari jarak yang tak bisa ia perkirakan. Suara tapak kaki yang menggema di lorong-lorong sekolah kian terasa mendekat. Hinata menoleh bingung kearah pintu kelas yang terbuka.

"Haruno-san! Dilarang berlari di lorong sekolah!"

Suara tapak kaki mulai berhenti. Dan siswa-siswa lain yang melihat darimana asalnya suara mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Pasti ia ditegur lagi oleh Yamato-san. Abaikan sajalah."

Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap seseorang disampingnya. "Tapi bukannya aneh kalau Sakura-chan berteriak seperti itu?"

"Haah, baiklah. Akan kulihat seperti apa situasinya."

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ogah-ogahan keluar kelas. Lalu,

"Aww!"

Dua gadis memekik bersamaan.

"Hidungku!'

"Jidatku!"

Lalu mereka menatap bersamaan dengan telunjuk yang mengacung kepada seseorang yang masing-masing berada di depan mereka.

"Kau menyakiti hidungku dengan jidat sekeras batumu itu, Sakura."

"Hidungmu yang bersalah. Minggir!"

Sakura mengelus dahinya perlahan. Lalu ia mendorong Ino perlahan untuk menyingkir. Beberapa siswa lain yang penasaran tentang drama apa yang terjadi, kembali memutar kepala bosan. Romansa dua bagian tubuh yang kelewat mancung sudah menjadi drama gratis yang hampir setiap hari mereka saksikan.

" _Geez_. Astaga, apa kau ini tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit." Ino menyusul Sakura yang berjalan masuk kedalam kelas.

" _Daijobu_ , Sakura-chan?" Hinata menatap khawatir.

"Bukan masalah, tapi apa kau mendengar berita baru?"

"Memangnya tentang apa?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa itu tentang pangeran pirangmu yang menang bertanding melawan Kumo Gakuen?" Ino menghampiri kedua temannya yang menatap dengan pandangan terkejut—dalam arti yang berbeda.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sakura menatap takjub.

Hinata menatap keduanya bergantian. Rasanya ia pernah melihat momen ini. Setitik perasaan ragu menyelimuti pikirannya. Hinata menoleh ke kursinya. Kakinya terasa sedikit lelah, ia berjalan beberapa langkah dari temannya yang masih berdebat mengenai Naruto, pangeran pirang kapten sepak bola dari sekolah mereka. Dua pasangan berisik itu memang terlalu nyentrik untuk tidak diketahui sejagat sekolah.

Gadis itu menarik kursi yang terdorong kebawah meja, lalu mendudukinya dengan nyaman. Gadis itu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, sesekali tersenyum menatap dua sahabat pirang-merah muda yang masih beradu kata.

"Berdiri."

Suara seorang laki-laki membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya keatas.

Orang itu tidak berkata apapun, hanya memberi isyarat untuk menyuruhnya berdiri dengan anggukan kepalanya. Masih tidak mengerti, Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

' _Siapa dia_?'

"Ah, Sasuke-san. Maafkan teman kami. Mungkin ia tidak memperhatikan kursi mana yang ia duduki. Hinata-chan, ayo kesini." Sakura menyela.

Hinata menatap aneh pada pemuda yang disebut Sasuke tersebut. Lalu menoleh kearah yang disebut oleh Sakura. Mungkin ia kelelahan sampai melupakan dimana kursinya berada.

Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang berjalan menjauh. Dan menduduki kursinya dalam diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke itu misterius ya. Aku bahkan hampir tidak pernah mendengar ia berbicara." Sakura mengambil telur dadar gulung dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

"Hei, itu milikku." Ino protes.

"Ups, maaf. Kau makan punyaku saja."

"Haah, baiklah. Kurasa memang sudah dari awal dia seperti itu."

"Oh ya, kau tadi kenapa bisa tiba-tiba duduk di kursinya? Mizuki-san saja tidak berani menyentuh wilayahnya." Lanjut Sakura.

Hinata menatap Sakura. "Apa maksudmu? Itu kan memang kursiku."

Sakura menatap Hinata bingung. Gadis itu lalu meletakkan sumpitnya dan meraba dahi Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Kau ini pasti terkena sindrom _kouhai_ yang tidak ingin melepaskan statusnya menjadi _senpai_."

"Jangan menciptakan penyakit aneh-aneh, Sakura. Akan kuberitahu Perawat Shizune agar ia tidak mau mengajarimu lagi." Ino menhela napas dan mengetuk pelan kepala Sakura saat si gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Astaga! Kau ini jahat sekali, aku kan hanya bercanda." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya yang masih setengah terisi dengan kunyahan telur dadar gulung milik Ino..

Hinata menatap kursi Sasuke. Disana orang yang disebut sedang sibuk memasang telinganya dengan _earphone_ , dan membaca buku tebal. Hinata mengingat-ingat saat ia masih menjadi murid kelas satu. Duduk di jendela, kursi pojok dan menatap keluar saat waktu istirahat tiba.

Sasuke menutup buku tebalnya pelan dan melepaskan _earphone_ yang tadi terpasang di telinganya. Matanya bertatap dengan mata Hinata sekilas sebelum Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia tak mau dianggap sebagai penguntit. Gadis itu melirik melalui ekor matanya melihat Sasuke yang beranjak pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau lihat tadi, Ino. Kemarin dahinya yang diberi plester. Kemarinnya lagi sikunya. Kemarinnya pergelangan tangan. Sekarang malah lehernya, tetapi sedikit tertutupi seragam sih."

"Kau sampai memperhatikan lehernya?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan alis berkerut.

"Cowok misterius seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang tidak menarik." Lanjut Sakura polos.

"Kalau begitu Naruto buatku ya." Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Ambil saja, lalu pangeran pucatmu yang akan kuambil." Sakura nyengir lebar.

"Kau mau berkelahi, jidat?"

"Tolong jangan buat aku membahas hidung babimu itu."

"Apa Sasuke itu tidak punya teman?" Hinata menyela.

Ino mengambil potongan telur dadar gulung dari kotak bento Sakura dan melahapnya pelan.

"Entahlah, kupikir aku pernah mendengar tentang cowok berambut merah dari kelas 1-6 dulu. Saat mereka masih satu kelas, tapi sepertinya ia pindah tepat sebelum liburan musim panas—"

"—Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu."

"Sepertinya ia selalu sendirian."

"Kau baru sadar? Apa kau tidak merasa kalau selama ini dia sering memperhatikanmu?" Sakura menatap Hinata.

"Kupikir aku baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi."

" _Yappari_ , kau benar-benar terkena sindrom kouhai yang tidak ingin menjadi seorang senpai." Gadis berambut berambut merah muda tersebut menyentuh kedua pundak Hinata perlahan dan memberikan tatapan seolah seolah sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pasien.

"Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, Sakura." Dan lagi, kepalanya mendapat jitakan gratis dari si gadis pirang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didalam cermin. Dan mengusap wajahnya dengan air dari keran, kemudian mengelapnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada pesan atau _email_ dari Sakura ataupun Ino mengingat ia pergi ke toilet beberapa menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Gadis itu menatap pantulan dirinya sekali lagi. Dirasanya wajahnya sudah kering, gadis itu lalu keluar dari sana.

Suara berdebum menabrak kepalanya membuat gadis itu refleks menyentuh dahinya. Suara benda jatuh membuatnya menoleh ke lantai. Itu ponselnya. Astaga, apa ia dikutuk Kami-sama sekarang ini?

Seseorang mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan layarnya.

"Tak ada masalah."

Ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke Hinata dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Sasuke,, _san_." Ada jeda perlahan sebelum gadis itu menambah sapaan dibelakang nama Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang seperti hendak berbalik saat ia menyebut namanya namun tidak jadi.

"Kelas akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi." Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan kearah yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Beberapa langkah kemudian ia sadar, Sasuke tidak menuju kelas mereka. Gadis itu menoleh cepat untuk mendapati Sasuke yang hampir berbelok kearah tangga ke lantai bawah dengan memegangi bagian dadanya.

"Apa kepalaku sebegitu kerasnya sampai ia merasa kesakitan?"

Perlahan, gadis itu mulai berbalik kembali dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mumpung lagi dapet inspirasi dapet cerita baru,**_ **sci-fi** _ **lagi. xD**_

 _ **Oh ya, adakah yang merasa karakter Sakura dan Ino tertukar? Kalo menurut saya sih enggak. Tapi kalo iya, di**_ **chapter** _ **depan akan saya tukar karakter mereka.**_

 _ **Seperti yang saya tuliskan, ini terinspirasi dari sebuah kejadian, awalnya mau saya jadikan salah satu plot cerita SasuHina saya yang sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit tidak nyambung ke**_ **storyline** _ **yang satu itu.**_

 _ **Setelah dipikir ulang sepertinya asyik kalo dimasukin ke**_ **genre sci-fi** _ **dan jadi cerita tersendiri. Buat yang belum ngerasa begitu dapet kesan**_ **sci-fi** _ **nya, harap maklum ya. Rencananya akan saya masukkan bertahap di cerita. :D**_

 _ **Terima kasih buat para pembaca**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Ra Rūni**_


	2. Jingga

"Sasuke,, _san_." Ada jeda perlahan sebelum gadis itu menambah sapaan dibelakang nama Sasuke.

Gadis itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang seperti hendak berbalik saat ia menyebut namanya namun tidak jadi.

"Kelas akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi." Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata berjalan kearah yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Beberapa langkah kemudian ia sadar, Sasuke tidak menuju kelas mereka. Gadis itu menoleh cepat untuk mendapati Sasuke yang hampir berbelok kearah tangga ke lantai bawah dengan memegangi bagian dadanya.

"Apa kepalaku sebegitu kerasnya sampai ia merasa kesakitan?"

Perlahan, gadis itu mulai berbalik kembali dan berjalan cepat menuju kelas mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ __ _ **Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Genre : Romance / Sci-Fi / little bit Supernatural.**_

 _ **Rate : K-T**_

 _ **Warning : OoC, AU, Typo(s), minim deskripsi-maksim dialog,**_ _ **klise,**_ _ **EyD mungkin tidak baku, dll.**_

 _ **btw Hinata nggak gagap :p**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

 _ **Sasuke Uchiha**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **White Box**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata membuka bungkus biskuit dan menggigitnya kecil. Jam pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir lebih dari satu jam yang lalu. Dan ia hanya sendiri di ruang klub. Tumben. Klub fotografi memang tidak seramai klub-klub lain karena anggotanya juga memang tidak sampai sepuluh orang. Tetapi biasanya paling tidak ada satu anggota yang menggunakan ruang klub untuk bersantai, berkumpul, atau melakukan apapun itu. Mungkin kali ini ia bisa dihitung sebagai _satu_ anggota tersebut.

Bola matanya berputar bosan.

"Seharusnya aku ikut klub memasak."

Gadis itu menyenderkan kepalanya santai pada meja di tengah ruangan. Matanya menyapu pandangan di seluruh dinding. Banyak hasil foto yang digantung di dinding, namun lebih banyak lagi yang tersimpan di album dan komputer klub. Jika saja sekarang sedang dalam masa festival, paling tidak ada beberapa siswa lain yang akan mengunjungi ruang klub mereka untuk menyerahkan lembar pembelian foto ataupun mengambil hasil foto yang telah dibeli.

Meja-meja kecil yang disusun hingga membentuk satu meja besar. Beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi meja, dan beberapa yang masih ditumpuk di pojok ruangan. Vas yang berisi bunga yang hampir layu di atas lemari di pojok kanan, dua meja komputer, dan ruangan kecil di pojok sudut berisi barang-barang lain yang tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan klub mereka.

Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada sandaran kursi, kepalanya bergerak ke belakang beberapa kali menemukan posisi nyaman untuk bersantai. Dirasanya kurang pas, gadis itu melirik dinding klub dibelakangnya. Ada meja yang diatasnya diletakkan dua buah komputer, beberapa lacinya terbuka, sedangkan yang lainnya terkunci. Dan celah dinding yang dibiarkan kosong.

Kini ia mulai berdiri, dan menggeser kursi yang tadi didudukinya ke dekat dinding tepat disebelah meja tersebut. Merasa puas, ia kembali menarik kursi kosong yang lain berdekatan dengan kursi sebelumnya dan membuka tasnya. Gadis itu mengambil beberapa bungkus biskuit dan kotak jus, dan meletakkannya di kursi tersebut.

Hinata mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi satunya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke belakang menyentuh dinding. Sedikit keras, namun setidaknya ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya yang pegal. Ia menatap jendela ruang klub yang setengah terbuka dan gordennya yang melayang-layang terkena hembusan angin. Matahari yang hampir terbenam membuat ruang klub itu menjadi seolah diberi sentuhan efek _sepia_.

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar dan menarik laci meja yang tepat berada disampingnya, sedikit mengacak isi dalam laci tersebut. Ia sedikit lupa dimana terakhir kali anggota klub mereka menyimpannya. Ia menarik tali berwarna hitam dari sebuah tas kecil dan menemukan apa yang ia cari, membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Klik.

Satu foto.

"Tidak buruk."

Hinata memandang hasil potretannya sebentar. Sekali lagi, kini ia membayangkan objek tambahan yang dirasanya bisa membantunya mendapatkan hasil foto yang bagus. Bayangan seorang gadis polos menatap keluar jendela dengan matanya yang berkilat takjub menatap bayangan matahari senja tidak buruk. Potongan-potongan kertas warna-warni penghias album foto yang terbang tertiup angin juga bisa dijadikan pilihan.

Ia tertawa kecil, jika bayangannya benar-benar terjadi, mungkin klub fotografi akan diskors selama satu minggu karena membuat halaman di bawah menjadi penuh dengan sampah kertas.

Sebersit bayangan muncul dalam benaknya, bayangan yang berbeda. Seorang siswa laki-laki berambut gelap dengan seragam sekolah yang terbuka kancingnya berdiri didekaat jendela. Ujung kemeja putih yang sedikit kusut dan sebelahnya terlipat, dan kedua ujung lengan seragam yang digulung hampir ke siku.

Laki-laki itu membelakangi jendela dan menatap bebas kedalam ruangan, menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup rambut belakangnya, sesekali ia menatap ke langit-langit ruangan. Seragamnya ikut bergerak mengikuti hembusan angin tersebut. Tangannya berpegang pada sisi bawah jendela yang terbuka, memberi kesan seolah ia sedang setengah duduk. Kemudian ia berputar kearah Hinata dan terkesan memberi senyum tipis. Bayangan kali ini lumayan,, tampan.

'Hinata.'

Klik.

' _Eh_?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ino, tunggu! Jalanmu cepat sekali."

"Langkahmu saja yang kecil." Ino terus berjalan mendahului Sakura yang kentara sekali sulit menyamai langkahnya.

Sakura mendengus sebal. Ia tidak menyalahkannnya kalau Ino berkata seperti itu. Tingginya memang terpaut beberapa senti dengan si gadis pirang yang kini berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Otomatis, langkah kakinya pun tidak selebar langkah kaki milik Ino.

"Astaga. Aku tidak menyangka buku yang akan kubawa sebanyak ini." Gadis itu mengeluh lagi, langkahnya dipaksakan selebar mungkin agar bisa memperkecil jarak gadis pirang yang juga membawa banyak buku sepertinya. Gadis itu melirik keadaan sekitar, berniat untuk berlari.

"Oi, Haruno."

Terkejut, refleks Sakura berhenti dan menoleh. "Eh, Sasuke-san? _Doushita_?"

' _Yokatta, untunglah bukan guru_.' Gadis itu membatin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke muncul dari balik tembok dibelakangnya dan bertanya hal yang kurang masuk akal. Sakura mengernyit bingung. Dengan tumpukan buku sebanyak ini yang sedang ia pegang, gadis itu merasa siapapun bisa menebak apa yang sedang menjadi kegiatannya saat ini.

"Basa-basimu buruk. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sekilas Sasuke terlihat seperti membuang napas. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan temanmu?"

' _Eh, apa_?'

"Kupikir Ino yang meninggalkanku duluan. Memangnya kau tidak li—"

"Bukan Yamanaka."

Sakura menghela napas. Matanya mengerjap sebentar, baru mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, maksudmu Hinata. Katanya ingin pergi ke klubnya."

" _Souka_."

"Memangnya kena—" Gadis itu berhenti. Tidak ada Sasuke, atau siapapun disana.

"Loh? Rasanya tadi aku tidak sedang mengkhayal."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Kepala Ino muncul dari balik lorong sekolah. Gadis pirang itu kembali menyusul Sakura yang dirasanya sangat terlambat untuk menyusulnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Eh, tidak. Ayo kita antarkan buku ini, lalu menyusul Hinata. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?"

" _Hi-mit-su_." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Hai_ , _hai_. Terserah kau saja jidat."

"Kau sendiri hidung babi."

"Oh ya, Sasuke-san ikut klub apa ya?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kearah Ino, gadis pirang itu ikut melihatnya. Alisnya naik sebelah. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai jahil.

"Mau kuadukan pada Naruto?"

"Kau sendiri yang akan kuadukan pada Sai."

"Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Karena tadi kau bilang mau mengambil Naruto dariku."

"Kau ini." Ino menghela napas lelah. Ia menyerah, rasanya gadis merah muda disampingnya kali ini sama sekali sulit ia bantah. Entah kenapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hening.

" _Are_?"

Gadis itu terdiam. Belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya. Alisnya bertaut, matanya menatap kosong pada layar kamera digital yang dipegangnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Hanya sebuah latar jendela ruang klub yang gordennya setengah melayang tertiup angin senja dengan warna latar jingga kemerahan.

Jarinya mencengkram tiba-tiba, ia tak mau kehilangan fokus tiba-tiba lalu kamera milik klubnya jatuh begitu saja.

Senyum itu.

"Sasuke?"

 _Kreek._

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh seseorang. Hinata menoleh cepat, kamera digital yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh mendadak di pangkuannya. Untungnya ia menahan cepat sebelum kamera tersebut sempat menggelinding ke lantai.

"Jangan merusak properti klub." Suara remaja laki-laki menginterupsi.

Ia berjalan santai ke sisi kursi di dekat meja yang berada di tengah ruangan, berseberangan langsung dengan Hinata, ia melemparkan tas yang tersampir di bahu kirinya keatas meja. Berjarak hampir setengah meter dari tas milik Hinata. Gadis itu menegakkan badannya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke-san!" Hinata tersentak kaget. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan benar-benar muncul di hadapannya saat ini.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata datar tanpa menjawab apapun. Situasi berubah canggung.

"Itu,, maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Alis Sasuke berkerut. Cowok itu merapikan seragamnya dan membuka beberapa kancing atas. Hinata menatap ngeri tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Hinata datar.

"Pendingin ruangan ini sedang rusak."

"Begitu."

Kini, Sasuke menggulung ujung lengan seragamnya. Cowok itu melirik sebentar pada dekorasi ruangan, lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang tadi menjadi objek foto Hinata. Hinata tercekat. Gadis itu memperhatikan gerakan Sasuke dari tadi. Sedangkan cowok itu sibuk menatap sesuatu keluar jendela. Entah apa yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

" _Engg_ , Sasuke-san,,"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, masih tanpa menjawab apapun. Setidaknya kali ini ia menatapnya.

"Apa—"

Gadis itu diam sebentar, ragu antara meneruskan pertanyaannya atau tidak.

"—Apa kau mau bergabung dengan klub kami?"

' _Apa yang sudah kau katakan_?'

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sarkastis, dan Hinata menganggapnya sebagai suatu tindakan narsis.

"Tidak, maksudku. Apa kau paling tidak bisa menjadi modelku? Sebentar saja."

Cukup sudah. Kali ini ia benar-benar telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu membuang muka. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan sangat berbeda dari apa yang awalnya hendak ia katakan.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam. Mata hitamnya seperti berbicara sesuatu, sayangnya Hinata tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya. Cowok itu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Masih menatap Hinata. Baru gadis itu sadari sekarang, plester apa yang dimaksud Sakura saat jam makan siang tadi. Di lengan, di leher, dan di.. Eh, hanya dua? Apa luka bisa secepat itu sembuh?

Sasuke berjalan mantap kearah Hinata, cowok itu seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu melalui pandangan matanya. Gadis itu keburu bergetar.

"Lupakan saja—"

"—Kupikir kau perlu ke ruang kesehatan lagi."

Sasuke tepat berada di area jangkauan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya keatas menatap ke leher Sasuke yang dibalut plester. Ukurannya tidak besar, tapi juga tidak kecil. Lagipula plesternya sedikit tebal kalau hanya untuk menutupi luka biasa. Sasuke memberi pandangan terkejut. Ia mundur perlahan.

"Mungkin kau benar." Kalimat terakhirnya sebelum keluar dari ruang klub.

Cowok itu berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya. Hinata lemas, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pertanyaan yang tadi berada di benaknya sekarang hanya tetap berada di benaknya. Gadis itu menatap kosong layar kamera digital yang masih dipegangnya. Layarnya sudah menggelap otomatis. Ia menekan tombol yang masih menunjukkan potret terakhir kali sebelum Sasuke datang.

Benar-benar tak ada siapapun disana.

' _Ne, Sasuke. Apa kita saling mengenal sebelumnya?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tobecontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intermezzo Part 1**

 _ **Hinata's POV**_

"Kelas akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi." Sasuke kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh padaku. Aneh. Bingung. Itulah yang kurasakan saat mendengarnya berkata begitu. Cowok itu tak menoleh lagi dan berjalan kearah di belakangku.

Aku pun berjalan kearah yang berbeda dari Sasuke. Beberapa langkah kemudian aku seperti menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sasuke tidak menuju ke kelas. Saat aku melihat kearahnya cowok itu hampir berbelok kearah tangga ke lantai bawah dengan memegangi bagian dadanya.

"Apa kepalaku sebegitu kerasnya sampai ia merasa kesakitan?"

Menyingkirkan perasaan jengkel yang tentu saja membuatku merasa tersinggung, aku mulai berbalik kembali dan berjalan cepat menuju ke kelas. Kenapa Sakura dan Ino belum mengabariku ya? Kuambil ponsel dan kulihat notifikasi yang mungkin ada. Tapi nihil. Itu artinya aku benar-benar masih aman.

Sesaat aku berhenti sebentar, dan melirik kearah tangga yang tadi dilewati Sasuke. Cowok itu benar-benar aneh. Berjalan-jalan saat kelas hampir masuk seperti ini. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Eh, tunggu. Bukannya tadi itu toilet perempuan. Lalu kenapa Sasuke bisa tepat bertabrakan denganku? Lalu, apa dia tadi itu berdebar? A-apa yang dilakukannya tadi? _Ma-masaka_?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gyahaha.**_

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**_ __

 _ **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, karena banyaknya typo yang ada di**_ **chapter** _ **sebelumnya.**_ **Shock** _ **sendiri waktu membaca ulang dan baru menangkap typo yang berhamburan hampir dari atas ke bawah. Sudah saya edit, semoga lebih nyaman membacanya. Kalau masih ada typo, tegur aja saya. Haha**_

 _ **Mengenai**_ **chapter** _ **ini, jujur saja saya buka tipe penulis yang tahan mendeskripsikan sesuatu dengan begitu mendetil. Dibandingkan dengan chapter ini, saya merasa lebih nyaman menulis**_ **chapter** _ **sebelumnya. Hanya saja kalau saya tambahkan banyak dialog seperti chapter kemarin, saya merasa Hinata seperti seorang karakter kurang waras yang tahan bermonolog sendiri dalam waktu lama. :/ meski kadang secara tidak sadar saya sendiri juga melakukannya /eh**_

 _ **Untungnya setelah sekian lama menatap langit-langit perpustakaan dan corak meja yang menjadi sandaran saya, deskripsinya saya harap cukup lumayan dan tidak terkesan bertele-tele dalam menjelaskan sesuatu. Meski saya heran inspirasinya kenapa bisa kesana. Gyahaha. Btw**_ **FFn** _ **lagi gangguan ya?**_

 _ **Thanks for :**_

 **dedeqseokyu, ChintyaRosita** : _ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka_ **clareon** : _terima kasih atas dukungan kamu, review lagi ya_ **| Angulinger** : _Sasuke itu sebenarnya psst, psst. Untungnya,, kalo misalnya ada yang merasa ketuker rada susah memperbaikinya. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka_ **| NurmalaPrieska** : _bisa jadi, tapi sepertinya bukan. Haha_ **keiKo-buu89** : _aah saya merasa tertabok sama review kamu. Saya author moody soalnya_ /sigh _. Gimana, apa ini sudah termasuk kategori update cepat?_ **HipHipHuraHura** : _terima kasih sudah suka karakternya. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tetap menjadi salah satu favorit kamu._ **| Orchidflen** : _ah jadi malu. Terima kasih pujiannya. Iya si Hinata tokoh utamanya. Ini sudah diupdate. Semoga suka_.

 **BLACK 'SS' PEARL, pinktomato** : _gomen, saya tag nama Sakura disini karena dia termasuk tokoh utama. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan tokoh lain, dialog Sakura justru lebih banyak. Mengenai masalah arsip, kebetulan saya mengunjungi arsip SasuSaku beberapa waktu lalu, mungkin arsip SasuSaku yang mau kamu baca belum kamu kasih tanda centang pada kotak pairing, mangkanya fanfiksi ini masih masuk. Saya sudah mencoba dan melihat perbedaan antara arsip yang diberi tanda centang dan tidak diberi tanda centang akan berbeda. Semoga bisa membantu._

 _ **Sekali lagi terima kasih buat para pembaca yang sudah mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoritkan fanfiksi ini.**_ __

 _ **Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat saya harapkan. :)**_

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Ra Rūni**_


End file.
